808BENJAMIN
The Beginning I got on my new 6460b HP Intel Core i5 PC one night, wanting to do some gaming. I opened my Minecraft 1.1.5 download. I pressed play and hovered over that gray "Servers" tab, going to an adventure server I had started a few days. I expected my friend, MinecraftPastaWriter, to be on, and he was. We were on a deserted island, not too far off from civilization. MPW and I began to explore a village. As we began chopping wood from a tree, an unusual notification came up. 01000010 has joined the game. Something was not right. This was freaking binary. I did not know this player, and neither did MinecraftPastaWriter. I opened a new window in Mozilla Firefox and found a website that converts binary to text. Apparently, this was a capital B. We were weirded out about how some stranger got onto our Minecraft server. And they managed to chat something in red to us. <01000010> Users located. Then, out of the blue, daytime became night, and the music was glitching out. It stopped shortly afterward, but there was too much static. There was so much that I began breathing very heavily. Then I got the feeling this was no Herobrine or Null, this seemed like something much more dangerous. And right after that, we sighted a sprinting boy in a red jacket with brown hair, an avatar we did not have. Was that it? Possibly... :( Things definitely weren't looking good for us. Encounter We were still in the red zone. Even MPW was getting kind of freaked out, but it was too difficult to blame him. This static version of Cat had been on loop for about twenty minutes. I breathed heavily as the binary player kept chatting random things. <01000010> Scanning chunk section B32. The hell? Soon I heard, "WHAT THE—" from MPW's mic and then I got the notification of doom. MinecraftPastaWriter has left the game. I was freaked out but indignant at the same time, and I made a stupid threat. FIGHT ME. I literally started running around the world, searching for this entity. I soon gave up, trying to kick this player off. /kick 01000010 Nothing happened. I tried everything I could to get the binary player off, especially after making MinecraftPastaWriter leave, but nothing seemed to work. Then, I saw them again. The red eyes that look like a brightly colored void. Luckily, I wasn't as scared this time, and I actually hit them a few times. Unfortunately, they placed a freaking TNT. <01000010> Should have used an older update. I began breathing manually as the binary player lit the TNT. <01000010> The trinitrotoluene will now blow. Crud, I thought. This idiot's gonna wreck my server. I took a screenshot, and right afterward the player left the game. And I was left next to a TNT, and it was about to explode. And the TNT fricking exploded. After the TNT I looked at the screenshot, the name being "808BENJAMIN." And then I came to a realization. The letter binary "B." It meant "Benjamin." I had even more questions about this player. And my main question was who was behind the screen? END Category:X-Inbox Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Servers Category:NPC Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:PC Minecraft